1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method, a processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, techniques and apparatuses that narrow down information through interactions by using classification trees are disclosed.
However, while answering sequential questions to identify desired information among a plurality of pieces of predetermined information by using a technique and an apparatus of the related art, the respondent may feel anxious or irksome if there are a large number of questions before identification of the desired information.
In addition, if the respondent feels anxious or irksome, the respondent might not be in their regular state of mind, and correct answers might not be acquired. If correct answers are not acquired, it is necessary to search for information again, which increases the processing load and power consumption of the apparatus.